I'm not alone
by Mandi Cuperla
Summary: Olivia es una chica que cree que no encontrara el amor, pero cuando aparece Danny todo cambia.  Dougie su mejor amigo, Tom amigo de Danny y Harry el hermano de Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

I

_Siempre creí que yo era la distinta, y así era, no me podía catalogar como una chica normal, o tal vez si, pero yo prefería no hacerlo._

_Era una chica alta, delgada, mi cabello me llegaba por los hombros, ya que en un acto de locura había decidido cortármelo,_

_mientras lo tenia por la cintura, de un color castaño muy claro, por habérmelo teñido tantas veces. Mis facciones eran lindas, a mi vista,_

_no era una mujer muy bella, pero mi belleza era pasable, con una nariz bastante correcta, mis ojos eran marrones, pero extraños, con pin titas._

_La verdad era que me gustaba mirarme al espejo y describirme a mi misma, y preguntarme porque a esta edad no había encontrado ni a un pequeño amor._

_Había encontrado chicos de los cuales me había enamorado, pero habían roto mi corazón, no sabia si pensar que esto pasaba porque no eran lo demasiado_

_buenos para mi, o porque no me merecía a nadie. Lamentablemente suelo ser una persona muy enamoradiza. Si estoy enamorada sufro, porque suele enamorarme_

_de la persona no indicada, y si no estoy enamorada, me siento vacía._

_Me encontraba en mi habitación sentada pensando, en algo, que ni yo sabia que era, tal vez el aire que respiraba me hacia pensar, ese aire típico y_

_frió de Londres, había veces que respirarlo me hacia sentirme atrapada, con la típica neblina, y los típicos días fríos y destemplados. _

_Bolton no era una ciudad muy entretenida, los días eran típicos, o tal vez eso creía yo, ya que vivía encerrada en mis pensamientos, igual no estaba tan_

_encerrada, digamos que me gusta exagerar un poco, tenia amigos, varios, pero con la que siempre pasaba tiempo era con Kate, solíamos pasar los días _

_juntas, aburridas a nuestra manera, mirando series, películas, hablando y saliendo, cuando teníamos ganas. Solía compartir muchas cosas con ella, como _

_que también no. _

_Otra de los motivos por los cuales me aburría era porque vivía sola, tenia una casa en un lindo barrio de la localidad de Bolton, ya tenia la edad para _

_vivir sola, no era ninguna niña, 21 años hablan por si solos. Era fotógrafa y tenia un estudio, el cual compartía con Kate, ambas teníamos la misma _

_profesión, cantidad de gente trabajaba para nosotras en el estudio, organizando los eventos a los cuales se debían presentar fotógrafos, que clase de _

_eventos era y demás._

_Me levante del pequeño sillón que estaba situado en mi habitación y corrí la cortina para poder mirar hacia afuera, los arboles se movían con furia, a causa_

_del viento que los sacudía violentamente, el suelo cubierto de nieve, no me gustaba para nada que nevara y menos que hiciera tal frió, pero cuando uno nace _

_aquí se acostumbra al clima, principalmente al frió, que acechaba a la mayor parte del año, pero a mi me gustaba seguir quejándome, por mas acostumbrada que_

_estuviera._

_Me di la vuelta y abrí mi placard, saque un jean, unas botas de lluvia coloridas, una polera, y una campera muy abrigada, una vez que me saque el pijama y me_

_puse la ropa que había sacado, tome un gorro de lana que había dejado sobre mi mesita de luz, el teléfono móvil y mi bolso. _

_Salí de mi habitación con las cosas en la mano, y baje las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la cocina, donde al entrar tire las cosas sobra la mesada, abrí el_

_refrigerador y saque la leche, la cual volqué en un tazón y lo metí en el microhondas para calentarlo. Abrí la repisa para sacar el chocolate en polvo, y en _

_cuanto lo tome mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Deje el tarro sobre la mesada y agarre el teléfono para poder contestar._

_-Hola- dije yo._

_-Hola Olivia, ¿como estas?- me pregunto Kate, con su voz tan pacifica como siempre._

_-Bien, estoy desayunando, ¿y vos?- le pregunte, mientras tomaba una cuchara._

_-Yo nada, acá viendo la tele, llamaba para ver si queres ir a una fiesta hoy a la noche- cuando termino la frase lo pensé un par de veces._

_-Esta bien, pero…-no me dejo terminar la frase que ya había hablando sobre mi._

_-Es una fiesta privada, debemos ir bien vestidas, nos invitaron por ser las dueñas de la cadena de estudios de fotografía de la ciudad, están invitando a toda la gente_

_importante de la ciudad- dijo emocionada, su tono de voz había cambiado repentinamente._

_-¿Y debo emocionarme porque nos consideran importantes?- dije con una risita en la voz._

_-Por supuesto- me respondió ella._

_-Pues entonces en tal caso iré- y ambas comenzamos a reír._

_-Bueno, te veré a eso de las 7:00pm en la puerta de tu casa, iremos con mi auto, así que estate linda, y presentable- me reprocho ella._

_-¿Cuando yo no estoy presentable? hahaha, nos vemos, adiós- me despedí y corte la llamada._

_Comencé a revolver mi chocolate caliente, camine por hasta el living y me senté en el sofá, tomando unos sorbos, encendí el televisor._

_Me preguntaba que podía llegar a usar para esta noche, y se me vino a la mente un vestido que había comprado y que jamas había tenido _

_la oportunidad de usarlo, y zapatos que hicieran juego también tenia, así que me quede tranquila, de que no iba a tener que salir de mi casa para comprar_

_ningún vestido, ni tampoco algún par de zapatos. _

_La tarde paso de lo mas rápida, me había quedado mirando la tv, y en alguno instantes también, me había quedado dormida. Mi tarde fue aburrida, pero sabia_

_que llegando la noche iba a poder divertirme algo, que la iba a pasar genial._

_Me desperté en algún momento de golpe, porque el televisor había emitido un sonido, exageradamente alto, y en cuanto me fije la hora, me di cuenta de que _

_ya eran las 6:15pm y que debía correr para arreglarme, ya que Kate llegaría en cualquier momento a buscarme, y yo no había ni comenzado a prepararme._

_Subí corriendo a mi habitación, me quite toda la ropa lo mas rápido posible, y una vez que me encontraba en ropa interior, abrí el placard de un tiron y _

_comencé a revolear toda la ropa, para poder encontrar el vestido, hasta que lo encontré,__.biz/albums/pics/miley___era perfecto, no _

_podía creer que aun no lo había estrenado, hasta los zapatos hacían juego a la perfección. Me lo puse lo mas rápido posible, y me calce._

_Fui directo al baño y comencé a plancharme el cabello, por ultimo, una vez que ya había terminado de peinarme, me puse un poco de sobra, ya estaba lista._

_Solo tome un sobre de los cuantos que tenia y y fui hacia la cocina, para poner todo lo que tenia en mi bolso en mi sobre._

_El timbre sonó, y mire mi reloj, había echo a tiempo, gracias a que Kate había llegado unos 15 minutos tarde._


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, lucía un enorme tapado negro, y unos zapatos altos, extremadamente hermosos, su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete del cual saltaban muchisimos rulos._

_-Hola- la salude, me puse el tapado, y tome mi sobre-¿vamos?_

_-Claro, en marcha- me respondió. Cerré la puerta y la trabe con llave, la cual metí en mi pequeño sobre y marche detrás de ella._

_-Hace frío, ¿no crees?- me pregunto ella._

_-¿Será que hace frió como siempre?, es algo típico, no sabia que eras inconsciente de que en Bolton hacia frió siempre, al igual que en Londres- le dije con un tono de sarcasmo, junto con una risa._

_-Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que me doy cuenta- rió mientras abría la puerta del auto. Ambas subimos y cerramos la puerta, lo primero que hizo Kate al arrancar el coche fue encender la calefacción. Durante el viaje escuchamos música y nos quejábamos de como la cafetería de la ciudad había cambiado repentinamente de dueño, el cual había empeorado el lugar al cual solían concurrir cuando estábamos aburridas o necesitábamos algo caliente para beber._

_El lugar al cual íbamos no estaba muy lejos, nos tomaba unos 20 minutos poder llegar, así que gracias a la música y a las charlas llegamos en un tiempo moderadamente pasable. Al llegar a la entrada nos abrieron las puertas del auto, ambas bajamos, había un viento tan violento y frió, que apenas podíamos mantener el equilibrio sobre nuestros tacos._

_Kate le entrego las llaves del automóvil al ballet parking y ambas comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio. Era un lugar realmente imponente, tenia una estructura basada en 1760, al entrar pudimos apreciar el lugar mas hermoso y majestuoso que habíamos visto en nuestras jóvenes vidas, todo tan blanco, que producía una luz y una paz, con millones de detalles en dorado. Cuando habíamos llegado a la segunda entrada habían unos hombres que pidieron nuestros nombres._

_-Buenos noches señoritas, ¿pueden decirme sus nombres por favor?- se dirijo amablemente hacia nosotras._

_-Si, somos Kate Sparks y Olivia Cooper- respondí por ambas, y esperamos a que nos aprobara._

_-Todo esta bien, pasen y que disfruten la velada- nos dijo con un tono cortés._

_Entramos al salón, había mucha gente, de todas las edades, el lugar bien decorado y buena música. La noche pasaba lenta, la verdad es que no era la fiesta que habría esperado, sola. Si, sola, ya que Kate se había dedicado a hablarle a un chico, el cual al parecer le gustaba demasiado, porque no había despegado los ojos de el, y me había dejado totalmente sola, y yo como tonta me había quedado sola sentada en la mesa sin hacer nada, mirando como mi amiga se deleitaba y se divertía con aquel muchacho._

_-Esta aburrida la cosa, ¿no?- me pregunto alguien que al parecer se había sentado en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado, yo me encontraba mirando a Kate con los codos calvados en mis piernas y mi frente hundida en mis manos._

_-Si, yo venia con la esperanza de divertirme, y aquí estoy- yo seguí hablando sin ver quien se dirija a mi._

_-Lo mismo yo, ¿veo que esa es tu amiga, no?- su voz daba a conocer un tono de molestia._

_-Si-respondí con el mismo tono de voz que el, le dije si, imaginándome que se refería a Kate._

_-Veo que esta pasando un buen momento con Tom, mi amigo, odio salir a lugares así, porque siempre suele hacerme lo mismo, siempre me deja solo, y yo me aburro, como de costumbre- yo asentida, diciéndole cosas como "ajam" y "claro" pero el seguía hablando- tengo que aprender a decirle que no, pero es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo, y dime, ¿como te llamas?, porque estoy hablándote como un loco hace rato, y aun no se tu nombre- termino por decir._

_-Olivia- dije interesándome, para verle la cara a aquella persona que había estado hablándome. Cuando lo hice, me perdí en los ojos mas maravillosos que jamás en la vida había visto en un chico._

_-Un placer Olivia, mi nombre es Danny- el se quedo mirándome por un rato, no se porque su mirada paseaba por mi rostro, mientras lo único que podía hacer yo era quedarme perdida en esos ojos._

_-Danny- dijo una voz, me di vuelta y pude ver a Kate a este chico, el amigo de "Danny"- nos tenemos que ir, recuerda que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano._

_-Es verdad- le respondió el, su voz estaba algo apagada, se paro, y se despidió sacudiendo la mano en el aire, mientras que Kate se despedía del otro chico, apenada pero no parecía tan triste. Lo ultimo que pude ver de "Danny" fue una sonrisa, y esos resplandecientes ojos, que me miraban y me dejaban sin habla, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creí que se iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento, y ellos se alejaron. Acto siguiente que Kate dijo de irnos también, porque era tarde, y simplemente le di el okay, y salimos del lugar, ella no se dio cuenta de mi estado, porque creo que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, a diferencia de que ella me hablaba y me contaba._

_-Creo que este chico es maravilloso, ¿vistes lo bello que era?, todo un caballero, encima me pidió mi numero telefónico, y yo acepte en pasárselo, no puedo creerlo estoy tan feliz…-ella siguió hablando, y yo ahogándome en esos ojos, pensando que jamas volvería a verlo._


	3. Chapter 3

III

Los siguientes días los había pasado algo distraída, cada vez que podía me acordaba de los maravillosos ojos de ese chico. Sabia que era idiota seguir pensando en el pero se me hacia imposible. Era tonto, pero ese chico me habia embobadO, con tan solo haberlo visto a los ojos unos minutos, sabia que lo quería para mi, algo absurdo. Se me iba a volver imposible poder encontrarlo, y aunque lo encontrara, ¿que le iba a decir?, "Hola, te vi unos minutos, moví cielo y tierra para poder encontrarte, me gustas, aunque no te conosco?". Era una locura, debia de olvidarme de el, lo mas rapido posible, dejar de pensar en esos ojos… MALDICION, ¡esos ojos!, los podía imaginar en cualquier lado, tan azules como el cielo mismo.

Me encontraba en mi casa, habían pasado 5 días desde la fiesta, durante esos días tuve una encrucijada conmigo misma, porque estaba decidida a toda costa que debia de buscarlo, sabia que se llamaba Danny, eso era bueno, pero podian de haber muchisimos Danny's en la ciudad, ¿y si no era de la ciudad?, eso era probable, porque jamás en mi vida lo había visto, al final mi cerebro le gano en razón a mis impulsos y a mi estupido e irrazonable corazón.

Sentada me encontraba, frente a mi chimenea, sola, como de costumbre, Kate estaba algo desaparecida, y muy ocupada como para llamarme, por lo visto, porque no

me llamaba desde aquella noche, yo tampoco me había tomado la molestia de llamarla, porque estaba demasiado encerrada en mis pensamientos, de los cuales no encontraba ni uno con el mas minimo sentido. Ahora que lo pensaba, quedandome sola en la casa no iba a solucionar nada, menos me iba a despejar, estando allí

encerrada en mis absurdos pensamientos, así que tome el teléfono y decidí llamar a Kate para ver si tenia algún plan para la noche, talvez podríamos ir al cine, o ir a cenar, algo que soliamos hacer siempre, pero ambas estabamos distanciadas, por motivos que no sabia, o por… no tenia idea.

Tome el teléfono y comencé a marcar el numero de Kate, sonó unas tras veces hasta que atendió.

-Hola desaparecida!-me grito ella.

-Hola, acaso me has llamado desaparecida?-le dije yo-pensé que la desaparecida eras tu!

-Si, lo se ambas somos culpables, ¿que andas haciendo?-haciéndose la pobrecita.

-Nada, aburrida, ¿quieres explicarme porque desapareciste?-le hable haciéndome la ofendida.

-Ya te lo contare, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, que te parece si nos juntamos para cenar en algún lado, hoy, ¿te parece?-había leído mi mente.

-Me parece genial la idea!, ¿a que hora?-en mi tono de voz se notaba alegría.

-¿Te parece a eso de las 8:OOpm?-me pregunto ella.

-Me parece estupendo!-termine por decirle.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en LoungeGood a las 8:OOpm, adiós Oli, nos vemos!-

Seguido de eso me cortó el teléfono, no me había dejado tiempo ni para responderle, ¿en que andaba aquella rara, que se mostraba tan contenta y distraída?

Mire el reloj, eran las 6:25pm, ¿acaso mi día había pasado tan rápido lamentándome de que aquel chico no era parte de mi vida?, solo me podía imaginar, que de seguro el chico no era nada que ver como me lo imginaba yo, talvez era grosero, antipatico, arrogante, y de mas!

Cuando volví a ver el reloj ya eran las 7:46pm, se me había pasado el tiempo nuevamente pensando en el, en el chico con los ojos de cielo.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y tome cualquier cosa que había encontrado, me iba a ver con Kate, no era necesario arreglarme para verla. Me puse unos jeans anchos, unas zapatillas que estaban algo rotas, una polera, un jearsey y una bufanda. Tome mi bolso, donde meti mi billetera y el telefono movil.

Baje, antes de salir tome un vaso con agua, seguido de eso tome las llaves y al salir cerré con llave.

Mi auto ya se encontraba fuera del garaje, ya que por la mañana había ido por algunas cosas al mercado, abrí el auto, y entre en el, tire la cartera sobre el asiento del acompañante, automaticamente encendi la calefaccion. A fuera hacia mucho frio, como de costumbre.

Cuando comencé a manejar encendí la radio, comenzó a sonar una melodía de mi cantante favorita, Demi Lovato, Falling Over Me, me encantaba esa canción, siempre la escuchaba y me imaginaba cantandosela a alguien, a alguien que todabia no estaba en mi vida, comenze a entonar la melodia. Llege mas rápido de lo que normalmente se me hacia siempre el viaje, ya que por suerte en la radio comenzaron a pasar melodías de cantantes y bandas que me gustaban.

Estacione el auto a una calle del restaurant, al salir del auto, el aire me dio un golpe de frío, estaba demasiado frío. Cerré de un portazo y cerré con llave. Comencé a caminar por la vereda, a lo lejos pude ver a Kate, saludandome con la mano, se habia vestido, muy bien, si la poniamos a mi lado, yo parecia salida de una excursión por el bosque, tan solo me faltaban hojas y ramas enganchadas de mi pelo.

-Llegases, que linda, te vez tan natural, hacia mucho que no te veía así-me dijo alegremente, sin una gota de sarcasmo, la cual había esperado.

-Gracias por el chiste, tu te vez tan elegante como siempre-le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Ya pedí la mesa, ¿entramos?-yo asentí con la cabeza.

Al entrar el mozo nos dirigió a una mesa de cuatro personas, supuse que las demás habían estado todas reservadas y que no había quedado mas opción que comer en aquella. Me saque el jearsey colgandolo sobre el respaldo de la mesa, desenrroye mi bufanda dejandola colgar en mi cuello, y colge mi cartera sobre el respaldo de la silla junto con el jearsey, Kate se sentó frente a mi.

-Bueno, ¿que es lo que tienes para contarme?, quiero saber, me intriga tanto-le dije yo emocionada.

-No puedo contarte-mis facciones se pusieron tensas.

-Como que no puedes?-en mi tono de voz, se exponía enojo.

-Tranquila Oli, ya lo sabrás-a mi no me intereso el "ya lo sabrás"

-Kate soy tu mejor ami…-

-Disculpen, por la tardanza, Tom se retraso, el esta estacionando el auto-una voz dijo.

-No vez que estoy hablando de algo serio con mi mejor amiga!-dije sin mirar a la persona que se hallaba parada frente a la mesa, yo aun mantenía la mirada fija en Kate.

-Oh los siento mucho Oliv…-

-No impor…-y en ese momento en el que me di vuelta caí en unos ojos azules como el cielo, mi corazón se detuvo, al igual que mi habla, era el, y estaba enfrete mio, tan hermoso como aquella vez en la cual lo había visto, seguramente era alguna alusinacion mia. Si estaba definitivamente LOCA! Ya me podian llevar al manicomio.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpirlas-me dijo el mirándome fijo a los ojos, no lograba caer a la tierra, sus ojos hacían que me derritiera.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

De golpe caí en la realidad, yo estaba ahí, y lo que ella me quería decir era que seguro estaba en algo con el chico de la fiesta, ni me había avisado, y yo me encontraba alli, como una tonta, vestida como una saparrastrosa, enfrente de Danny. No podia sentir mas verguenza, porque mi amiga no me habia dicho que era lo que sucedía entre ella y el chico, y que iba a hacernos cenar con ellos.

-Eh llegado, siento la tardanza, es que no había encontrado lugar para estacionar, menos mal que Danny se adelanto y les aviso-había aparecido el chico, con el cual estaba Kate, suponia yo. Sin mirar a Kate me levante de la mesa, y sali con paso acelerado afuera del lugar. Al encontrarme fuera me di cuenta del frío que hacia.

-Soy una tonta, tonta tonta!, Y como iba yo a darme cuenta de que me esperaba esto? Yo no tenia la culpa, pero es para morirse de vergüenza, como estoy vestida, y aparte hice un papelon terrible, saliendo asi. Una loca total, que va a pensar ahora el de mi. Justo lo que queria, que no quiciera acercarse a mi, porque había actuado como una lunática, y bueno… ya estaba echa. Hace mucho frío, pero no voy a volver allí adentro…-

-No es necesario, ¿acaso estas hablando sola?-me puse colorada como un tomate, el se acerco a mi y coloco mi jearsey sobre mis hombros-¿estas bien?

-Si..si a eso te refieres a que si no estoy loca, no, no lo estoy, no estoy loca-las palabras fluían con dificultad de mi boca.

-Yo nunca dije que estuvieras loca, solo lo pregunte porque te note algo…alterada, aparte de que cuando me vistes me dio la impresión de que parecías estar viendo un fantasma-la ultima palabra la arrastro.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos, lo único que podía hacer era mirar mis zapatillas rotas, por las cuales entraba todo el aire frío.

-Nada, simplemente lo pensé…-su voz se notaba como algo ¿triste?- ahh toma, aquí esta tu bolso.

-Gracias, debo de irme-MALDICION! PORQUE MIERDA HABIA DICHO ESO? No quería alejarme de el!

-Te llevo-dijo rápidamente, ese gesto me sorprendió y me vi obligada a mirarlo a los ojos, y nuevamente esa sensación de que solo sus ojos existían y nada mas estaba a mi alrededor volvio.

-No, estoy con mi auto, gracias igualmente-respondí, por mi cabeza había cruzado la posibilidad de mentirle, y decirle que si, que no tenia como ir a mi casa, pero no pude mentirle.

-Te acompaño-pronuncio eso insistentemente. ¿Acaso estaba sucediendo lo que yo quería?, me sentía tonta, como si fuera una idiota película, en la cual todo lo que una deseaba se terminaba haciendo realidad, pero no, era la vida real, y el chico que yo habia deseado encontrarme desde hacia dias habia aparecido repentinamente, y se ofrecía a acompañarme a mi casa.

-Enserio no es necesario-mire al suelo pronunciando dudosamente aquella frase.

-Insisto, no estas bien, déjame acompañarte, talvez puedas contarme que es lo que te sucede, va, si eso es lo que deseas- me miro y no me pude resistir, me hice la que dude pero luego termine accediendo.

Camine en silencio hasta mi auto, el me seguía detrás mío, estaba concentrada escuchando sus pasos, estaba LOCA, pero por algun motivo me habia concentrado en sus pasos y en su respiracion. Cuando llege al auto me detuve en seco y el choco conmigo.

-Lo siento-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y reímos. Me dirigí hacia la puerta del conductor y abrí el auto, seguido de eso subí, y el subió también. No podia creer que el estubiera en mi auto, me habia pasado casi una semana en el, pensando que debia encontrarlo, y tambien que jamas lo volveria a ver, pero ahora estaba ahí, tan hermoso, con esos ojos que iluminaban el lugar, con esa nariz tan hermosa, y con ese rostro tan dulce lleno de pequeñas pecas. Antes no habia notado que tenia un aro, en su oreja izquierda. Me gustaria saber que le gus…-

-Oye, ¿no vas a arrancar?-me pregunto, en su tono denotaba preocupación.

-Si, lo siento-y puse el auto en marcha. Definitivamente debía de pensar que era una maldita lunática! Comencé a manejar, no podía mantener la vista fija en la calle, cada 5 segundos mi mirada se desviaba hacia el, que miraba fijo hacia adelante, parecia algo pensativo, y era muy lindo.

-¿Crees que esa canción es buena?- me pregunto dirigiéndose al tema que estaban pasando en la radio. -Talvez, no termina de convencerme, creo que es buena la canción, pero que el cantante no lo es, y para que la cancion sea realmente buena se necesita un complemento de ambos, no sirve si la cancion es buena y el cantante es malo, o si el cantante es bueno y la canción es mala-ahora si mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, ya que sabia que el me estaba mirando, y que si lo miraba iba a tildarme en sus ojos, y lo unico que iba a lograr era chocar.

-Creo exactamente lo mismo-en su voz había emoción, y eso me puso contenta al saber que en algo estábamos de acuerdo-¿que música escuchas?

-Me gustan varios estilos, me gustan mucho el country y el punk, pero también el pop, el rock, me gusta de todo-respondí.

-Bueni…-no lo deje terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Llegamos-le dije, ya bajando del auto. Tome mi bolso, espere que saliera y cerré con llave.

-Linda casa-se notaba asombrado, ¿acaso esperaba que fuera pobre?

-Gracias-me había causado gracia su expresión-¿vas a pasar?

-¿Acaso me estas invitando a pasar a tu casa?, ¿no te parece peligroso invitar a alguien que conoces recientemente a tu casa?-se notaba que lo decia en broma. -No voy a dejarte en la calle si tubistes la amabilidad de acompañarme a mi casa y quedarte sin cenar, lo minimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a cenar en mi casa, aparte tengo un bate en caso de emergencia y de locos que entren a mi casa-large una risita. Ya estabamos casi en la puerta de la casa, abrí con llave y ambos entramos.


End file.
